Mind,Body, and Soul
by Mitchi-chan
Summary: Even though Buttercup chases after the wrong guy. At least Mitch wants her mind,body,and soul. Requested by BBsevolEAR


Title: Mind,Body, and Soul

Summary: Even though Buttercup chases after the wrong guy. At least Mitch wants her mind,body,and soul. Requested by BBsevolEAR

A/N: Nope. Dont own PowerPuffs.

I wonder why Ace never see me the way he does. Maybe because I am too easy to get on my back, easy to let him steal and commit crimes, and easy for him to use me in any way possible.

As I lay there next to his sleeping body, I wonder why he would take me so many times and never call me sweet names or call out my name. I always did for him and I always had a weakness for Ace.

I could never really see myself with Butch even though my sisters paired off with their counterpart. Butch and I just went our seprated ways after the first month of dating or at least trying. Everything felt awkward because when we were little we fight,alot. We fight so much that we hated each other and tried to out do the other by any means.

We both play all the sports in school and when I mean all, I was also on the football team. The coach couldnt turn me down because Blossom was explaining while waving a pair of pomspoms about discrimnation and how me being turned down to try-out is going to lead to a lawsuit. I can always count on Blossom for those kind of things. It just seem right for her to be helping me out, she always did even Bubbles. So when I did told them about me dating Ace from the gang green gang of course we have to had a sister to sister talk.

Blossom came to a final statement that she understands but she did not approve of the huge age difference between us. Even though I explained to her, that age doesnt mean a thing in love its not even part of the defination. My love for Ace was strong, I simply couldnt contain it.

Bubbles however started to cry and whined then she said if he ever put his hands on me, he's a dead man.

Of course he swung at me a couple of times but I am a powerpuff, I heal fast so the wounds are really that visible or noticable. We also made a truce to not tell the Professor, he would in lame man's terms, "flip a shit".

Ace muttered something in his sleep, causing his arm to push my ked body away from him as he turned over on his side ten fall back to sleep. So much for cuddling after, I shifted to my own side having some part of my black hair cover my one eye.

I never really wanted this to be honest and I never expected Ace to take advantage of me. I guess I was always be the little girl to him. Someone that he could use and easily sway to his every command.

I never like to do the things he told me to do, if I dont do it, he refused to love me and treat me like crap. I could hardly tell the difference now, I felt like my heart had betrayed me in some foolish way. That I didnt listen to the warnings that go off in my head, I only paid attention to my heart and what I feel is right for me but sadly, I dont. 18 and I still act like my 5 year old self. I always jump into things without looking or thinking. A difference between my sisters, Blossom thinks before leaps while Bubbles look. I always happen to be the one that jumps in wether its good or bad, I will come out of it alive, maybe learn a lesson here or there. Its all part of life. My life.

I shifted my legs,feeling the stickness between them. I was in dire need of a hot shower and sometimes Ace shower runs cold, I still to thi very day dont know why Ace even bother taking a cold shower every morning. Maybe it explain his green skin but who knows really. Ace never shared with me, he never share his thoughts,life, or anything.

Something shiny caught my eyes on my ripped and scattred clothes that were discarded on the floor. I use my hand to life the clothes and my fingers finally touch something cool, i pulled it out and it was a silver ring. I examined the ring and tried to think who in the world would give me something like this? Then I remembered that I was talking to him again, him being Mitch.

Mitch was the most kindest and sweetest person, even though he use to be a rotten kid in kindergarten and I followed his example. But since he moved away something changed, I couldnt pin-piont it but I can instantly feel it.

He smiled alot, he's more gentle, and he's more thoughtful of others, he came back to townsville a few weeks ago to open an auto shop with his uncle since his grandmother passed away, he went from foster home to foster home until eventually his uncle came before he turned 18. Now 21, he's a man with a whole new aspect of life, he wanted to settle down someday and have kids but he didnt know who with. His smile was so warm and kind, it made me shiver along with his firm but gentle touch.

He hugs me when I greet him and when we have to go, we spend some time together and its at public places, not in a dark alley or the town dump not even at night sometimes. When Mitch talks to me, he address me by my full name not a nickname or another name. He looks into my eyes and never look away, it was something about having eye contact with him made me feel that I can open up to him.

Mitch never liked the idea of me and Ace dating, he always check my body and made me answer truthfully, he gets angry by clenching his fists but he soon cool down with a soft smile and keep me close to him.

He treated me in ways that would make me have second thoughts about Ace and I, as matter of fact, I am having second thoughts. Maybe I was being delusional and only being concerned on what my heart want.

Ace never or truly cared about me, he never ask about my life or my personal feelings or thoughts. Mitch was the only man that cared, the only man that enjoys my company without having to take our clothes off, and the one that truly have deep feelings for me.

I hold the ring close to me as i managed to get off the bed and take one shirt of Ace's to cover me up. I flew out of the city dump and soar across the night sky, having the cool air hit my face and the shirt blow against my body.

I flew to the auto-shop, it was closed but there was a light shinning, I pear inside and I saw Mitch wririting something at a desk. I could hear him mumbling numbers, I smiled a bit as I opened the door.

"Place is closed, sorry."

"Mitch," I called out his name softly.

Mitch truned around and his eyes were wide as he only saw me in a t-shirt, walking slowly towards him, with a blush on my face. I held up my hand in front of him before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"I do, I will marry you. You have my mind,body, and soul but mostly my heart."

The end

Review Review!


End file.
